


An Arrow to the Heart

by emmyak96



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Clint is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Not even really that bad, One Shot, Reader could be any gender actually, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Wow I suck at titles, cute though, first fic, i'm trash, oh my god so cliche, one bad word, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're practicing your archery and Clint's here to give you pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Comments always welcome!
> 
> It's two in the morning and I'm Marvel trash.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Dammit..." You muttered under your breath. Your arrow missed the bullseye once again. You've been trying to improve your bow skills for about a month and a half now. You came down whenever you were bored or Natasha wasn't available to hang out. It was just something to occupy you and keep you sharp for whatever mission came up. But something was always off. Sure, you hit dead center every once in awhile, but usually you were off by just a couple inches. That wouldn't be so upsetting if a couple inches didn't mean life or death if you were using a bow for a mission.

You put the bow on the table and went to get your arrows from the target. One by one you took them out, getting irritated at every hole in the target that wasn't in the center. You walked back over to the table and picked up your bow, getting an arrow ready to shoot.

"You need to put your elbow up a little." A voice came from the door behind you. You turned around and saw Clint leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt that accentuated his arm muscles and jeans that clung to his thighs. You'd had a thing for Clint since you started working at the Avengers Tower a year ago. The two of you were pretty close. You'd watch movies and hang out together, sometimes go out for drinks. No one could make you laugh like Clint could and he was always available if you were upset at something. He was just an all-around great guy. Unfortunately, you never noticed any indication that he felt the same way. But you were happy just to have him around.

"Oh, hey, Clint. How long have you been standing there?" You were so focused on practicing that he could've been standing there for the whole hour you've been there and you wouldn't have noticed.

"Just a few minutes. Long enough to watch your last few shots." He walked over to you and stopped on the other side of the table, leaning on it.

"Yeah, a not very impressive last few shots." You said looking down at your bow.

"There's always a few off shots. But you've really gotten a lot better at this the past few weeks." He gave a reassuring smile. You wondered how he knew that.

"What, have you been watching me, Barton?" You said with a smirk and a cock of the eyebrow.

He looked down at the table and gave a chuckle before speaking. "Occasionally I walk by and notice you in here so I watch for a couple minutes to see how you're doing." You hoped he didn't notice the slight pink creeping into your cheeks.

"I'm sure it wasn't the most impressive show." Your eyes looked back at the target and the holes scattered on it.

"No, you're really getting better. It's just a few minor things. Like I said earlier, you just have to put your elbow up more. It'll make the arrow fly straighter. Here, stand like you're about to shoot." You put your bow up and ready the arrow again like you were before. He comes around the table and stands behind you. You feel his hand lift your elbow up just a little bit. "Okay, now try." You focus on the target for a second before releasing your grip on the arrow. Bullseye. A big smile appears on your face.

"Hey, I got it! Thanks, Clint." You say, lowering your arms.

"Of course. I'm here to please." He said with a mock bow.

You laughed and gave him a slight shove to his shoulder. "Oh, whatever, you dork." You looked back at the target. "You mind showing me again?"

"Yeah, sure."

You got back into position and Clint went back behind you. He put one hand under your elbow and lifted it up and the other on your opposite wrist to steady you. You thought he would remove his hands after getting you in position, but he didn't. You felt your face getting a little warm. Why wasn't he moving? You turned your head slightly until your faces were inches away from each other. His eyes locked with yours for a moment, then he started getting closer. _Oh, my God. Is this happening?_ You started moving towards him too. Your lips got closer and closer. You could feel his breath on you. So close...

"(Y/n), you still in here?" A voice came through the door. You and Clint separated quickly and he leaned back against the table. When you turned towards the door, you saw Tony walking in. "There you are. Oh, hey, Legolas."

"Stark." Clint replied, trying to seem casual.

Tony turned his attention back to you. "Are you almost done here? I need some help in the lab."

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I gotta wash up after. I'll be down there in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then." Tony said and he left. You let out a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I better start putting this stuff away." You were upset at the interruption.

"When you're done in the lab, how about you stop by my apartment?" He said, giving you a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that." You returned his smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon then." He kissed your cheek then left the training room. Butterflies infiltrated your stomach and you knew your face was flushed now. You drew your bow as you spun around to face the target, and released the arrow.

Bullseye.


End file.
